


Tears Fall Yet He Does Not Weep

by VioletrixiaGalaxy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, POV Percy Weasley, POV Third Person, Past, Past Character Death, Percy Weasley-centric, Plot, Sad Ending, Sadness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletrixiaGalaxy/pseuds/VioletrixiaGalaxy
Summary: The Past is the Past and the Present is, was the Present. The Future soon becomes the Present. The Present becomes the Past. Forget the Past they say. So do I forget everything?  Forget the Past and look forwards the Future. Why? Is it not pointless?





	Tears Fall Yet He Does Not Weep

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings at the end to avoid spoilers.

The tears fall.

He tried. He tried so hard. 

 

It wasn’t enough.

_flashes of lights, dancing, twirling, and sparkling. They were so pretty, so why was everyone screaming?_

If only he had noticed. 

The past is the past and the present is ever changing. Forget the past and look for the future, they say.

But if the present is ever changing into the past, then what shall I remember? Why shall I look for the future when my present is gone? When my past is misery and death? 

**If the future will become the past, then why should you look for the future?**

_No. They were not dancing. They were not twirling. They were lies. Lies. Lies!_

He wondered. It was so simple. Yet it can bring even the strongest of men to their beds, waiting to get back up again. Only for the death when they realized the cure did not exist. 

_He choke back a sob. So many were to never go back home...To never rise and smile and breathe and… and so many were to cry and cry and never **want** to get up again…_

So yes. While the future is something to look for, how could you when your life has already come crashing down? Why try?

The past is the past and the present is the present, yet, it is now the past. The future will be the past so why?

 _Why are there so much lights? Burning and catching. It was not dancing. It was not the ball. This was a Masquerade. And the masks hiding the truth may be the unraveling of more than a few._

So it is.

 

The Tears fall, yet he does not weep.

 

He can not, for the future will only grow darker. 

So here he will wait. And only look for the light. 

Even when it never comes. He waits

And he fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied death. Angst. Sadness. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
